


Stronger

by hadrons_collide



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: hobbit_kink, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Hero Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrid has never seen anything quite like the beautiful elf who saves their lives when the orcs attack, who saves Kili's life with herbs and magic; when Tauriel leaves, Sigrid can't help wanting to be just like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20661247#t20661247) on hobbit_kink. It'll be three chapters and this one is mostly for set-up (and really the only one where there's Kili/Tauriel but it's mostly background) but I wanted to get it out so I'm actually motivated to finish it because I REALLY WANT TO. Seriously, anon, thank you for posting such an awesome post about ladies inspiring ladies because this is my jam. (my other jam is the Britney song that all these chapter titles will be taken from)

"Da? Is that you?" Sigrid asks into the night as she looks out onto Laketown. Bofur hadn't come back with the kingsfoil, and her father still hadn't returned from when he'd gone out with Bain earlier. Kili's screaming had become almost too much to bear, and she had heard noises on the steps. "I guess not." She takes a long breath of the cold night air and turns to go inside, and that's when she sees it.

She had heard of orcs in tales and songs, but in sixteen years she's never seen one. It's just as terrifying as all the stories, though, and Sigrid screams loudly into the night. 

She sprints into the house as it chases her, and she grabs Tilda out of instinct. Fili shoves them under the table and blocks it off, and as he's scrambling around to find weapons, they hear someone running up the steps. Tilda sobs, assuming it's more orcs. Instead, the most beautiful elf Sigrid has ever seen bounds through the doorway, bow in hand and bloody dagger at her waist.

The elf's red hair shines even in the dim light of the room as she kills the orc and the ones that follow it, loosing arrow after arrow with deadly accuracy. Sigrid's eyes widen with every strike. She doesn't know a single woman in Laketown who could even shoot a bow, let alone that well. Come to think of it, the elf was probably a better archer than her father, and some of the townspeople even called him Bard the Bowman.

When all the orcs are dead, the elf's attention turns to Kili, dying on their kitchen table. The girls come out from underneath the table and see her standing over him as the other dwarves watch her. The look in her eyes is fearful as he cries out in pain. 

Tilda sobs again. "Can you save him? Da wanted to, but he had to leave and he hasn't come back! Please, can't you help him?"

Sigrid places a caring hand on Tilda's shoulder. Her younger sister had become quite attached to the young dwarf. She had watched over him all day, bringing him water and trying to keep him calm. Sigrid knew it looked hopeless, but this elf had saved them from so many orcs-maybe it wasn't so hopeless at all.

Before Sigrid can say anything, another elf enters and says something briskly in Elvish. Their savior's eyes flash between her kinsman and Kili, to Sigrid and Tilda, then back to the other elf. "Tauriel, come," he says sternly. He says her name again- "Tauriel," this time almost pleading, but she doesn't move. He leaves, drawing his bow again as he heads out the door.

Tilda sniffles and runs to Kili's side as Tauriel looks on, almost helplessly. Her eyes are almost brimming with tears, and despite what Sigrid has heard about the quarrels of elves and dwarves, she seems to care for Kili.

Tauriel sighs and gives one last desperate look at Kili before she turns on her heel to leave. She's barely out of the door, though, when she runs straight into Bofur, who has finally returned with the kingsfoil. "Aethelas!" she breathes out, and even her voice is beautiful. "Aethelas," Tauriel repeats, hugging the weed close to her chest. "I can save him!"

They follow Tauriel's instructions without question, dragging Kili up onto the table and holding him down. As Tauriel starts applying the poultice that Oin had helped her make, she chants in Elvish, in words more beautiful than Sigrid has ever heard in her life. Color starts flowing back into Kili's face almost immediately, and when Sigrid chances a look down, the poison is almost hissing as it leaves the wound. When Kili finally stops writhing, when his breathing goes back to a normal rate- only then does the worry leave Tauriel's face.

 

When the dragon's roar breaks the silence of the house, it even wakes Kili up. "What was that?" Tauriel's thin fingers fall out of his almost immediately, a look of terror on her face.

"More orcs?" Bain asks.

Fili shakes his head, his hand moving to the hilt of one of his swords. "Smaug is on his way," he says softly, as if he doesn't want to believe it.

Bain looks worried. "Da hasn't come back yet. The black arrow..."

Tauriel turns to look at him, eyes wide in amazement. "A black arrow? You have one?"

He nods. "I hid it earlier. There's a weak spot where Girion loosened a scale. Da said he could hit it."

"Then we have to find him." She stands and surveys the rest of the group. "Fili-"

"I'm staying," the dwarf replies.

Tauriel nods curtly. "Protect the girls. They're good people." She moves to Tilda, who wraps her arms around Tauriel's waist in a tight hug.

"Please bring Da back," she says, tears starting to fall.

"I will," Tauriel says softly, before making her way to Sigrid. Tauriel pulls a small, delicate dagger from her waist and presses it into Sigrid's hand. "Do you know how to use this?"

Sigrid's eyes widen, looking from Tauriel's face to the intricate markings on the blade in her hand. She shakes her head wordlessly.

"Fili will have to show you, then. Promise me you'll use it if..." Tauriel stops, clearly thinking of a way to put this lightly. "If you must."

Sigrid doesn't understand. "I can't kill a dragon with this."

"This isn't for the dragon." Tauriel covers Sigrid's hands with her own. "War is coming, Sigrid. Smaug is just the beginning of what I fear will be a terrible battle. Evil is out there. Don't let it back into this house."

Sigrid nods and lets Tauriel squeeze her hands. "I want you to teach me," she says softly as Tauriel pulls away. She doesn't expect the elf to hear her, but her ears are as sharp as they are pointy, and she turns back to Sigrid.

"One day, I will. I promise."

Tauriel goes back to Kili's side, entwining their fingers once more. "Tauriel," he breathes out. "You'll come back for me?"

She nods, squeezing his hand in hers. Tauriel starts to stand, then kneels back down quickly and presses a desperate kiss to Kili's lips. 

Sigrid watches them as Kili kisses her back, fascinated by all the different sides of this woman. She's a brutal warrior, she's a healer, and now, watching the way Tauriel's hands stroke at Kili's hair as she kisses him one last time, Sigrid realizes she's a lover as well. She had grown up knowing that all she would do in life is marry a man her father chooses and have children, but now- now Sigrid's not so sure that's what she wants.

When Tauriel and Bain have left, Sigrid turns the dagger Tauriel gave her over and over in her hands. The detailing on it is beautiful, with Elvish words she cannot read engraved on the blade and the hilt. Beautiful and deadly, just like Tauriel herself. The dragon roars again, and this time Sigrid can hear screams coming from outside the house. Her eyes flash to Tilda, still sobbing in the corner onto Bofur's shoulder, then back to Fili, keeping watch at the door. She grasps the dagger by the hilt and walks to him.

"Can you teach me now?" she asks. He sees the desperation and determination in her eyes and nods quickly. A small smile crosses Sigrid's lips. "Good."


End file.
